Episode 9727 (27th March 2019)
Plot Saira and Imran follow the Connors as they help a sobbing Kate back into the Rovers. Saira has read the heartfelt letter Kate wrote to Rana and changes her mind, asking her to come to the funeral. Robert is stunned when he hears about Rana’s death. Gary rings Peter in Southampton, demanding his money today or he’ll change the statement he made to the police. Peter tells him he’s got a buyer for the boat but needs a week to get the cash. The mourners gather at the mosque. Kate gets looks from the few other women who have gathered there. Rana’s coffin is brought in and Alya leads Kate through the ritual. Robert refuses to tell Michelle where he’s been. He’s only back to collect his things before he goes away for a while but wants to see Kate before he does. Imran has to step away from the ceremony having heard two of his uncles saying Rana would still be alive if Saira had managed to get her to Pakistan. Toyah comforts him as he remembers growing up with his sister. Wayne examines the ring, making Brian jealous that he might find the solution. Wayne thinks he’s seen one like it before. At Toyah’s request, Johnny offers to accompany Imran to the burial which is a men-only ceremony. Kate asks him to say one last goodbye on her behalf. Gary finds the builder’s yard has been broken into but there’s no sign of the intruder. An emotional Robert offers his condolences to Kate. Wayne finds a ring online which is similar to Sylvia’s and discovers it was made in Egypt in the 1950s. They wonder if any local troops were sent out to the Suez Crisis in 1956. Robert suddenly changes his plans and offers to help out at the bistro while Michelle works at the Rovers. She agrees, but stipulates that it changes nothing between them. The mourners go back to the Rovers. Imran berates Wayne when he sees him spending his time in the pub going through military records for an "RP" with Roy and Brian rather than investigating the roof collapse. Jenny proposes a toast to Rana and the mourners all remember the positive things she brought to their lives. A suspicious Michelle asks Ryan to keep an eye on Robert. Tim encourages Sally to brave the Rovers. Alya publicly accuses her of causing the roof collapse but Tim orders her to back off. Imran approaches Gary at the bar who denies knowing anything. Imran tells Kate he’s determined to discover the cause of the collapse from Carla. Cast Regular cast *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King Guest cast *Wayne Hayes - Adam Barlow *Saira Habeeb - Kim Vithana Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Victoria Street *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Gary Windass Construction - Office, yard and balcony *Mosque *Southampton Quayside Notes *The scene showing Peter in Southampton were shot on land directly outside of the MediaCity studios, overlooking Salford Quays. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robert returns but remains evasive about his absence; and Gary finds the builder's yard unlocked. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,732,122 viewers (5th place). Category:2019 episodes